monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenger
Avenger is a 1957 Chevy Bel Air monster truck driven by Jim Koehler and is the flagship truck for the Team Scream Racing camp based out of Columbus, Michigan. Avenger is perhaps most famous for its unique bodies which have been ran at every Monster Jam World Finals since 2004. Koehler has competed in every World Finals. 1997-2001 (S10 Days) Avenger was first created in 1997 with a Chevy pickup body in which Koehler campaigned with until after a wild crash in New Orleans 2000, which led to him putting a brand new Chevy S10 body on the truck. This incarnation of Avenger ran until mid 2002 where he created the Nomad/Bel Air body he runs to this day. 2002-2008 (Dark Green Nomad Days) In 2002 Jim Koehler debuted a brand new 1957 Chevy Bel Air body for Avenger which was the most successful version of the truck, claiming his first Monster Jam World Freestyle Championship in 2003. Koehler continued to run this version until 2008 when he debuted a new, lighter schemed Avenger and a new chassis. 2008-Present (Light Green Bel Air Days) In 2008 Koehler debuted a more light green version of Avenger on a brand new chassis built in shop. This truck was more stable and racing oriented than his previous Avenger, but still a freestyle machine at heart, which he proved by winning his first Monster Jam show with the truck in Minneapolis 2008. Koehler continues to campaign with this Avenger to this very day. In 2017, Avenger will be celebrating it's 20th anniversary with a special throw-back body that resembles the Chevy S-10 body from 1999-2001. Trivia * Avenger is the only truck to compete at every single Monster Jam World Finals (including the Motor Madness World Finals "0") while being driven by the same driver. * "Avenger" was also the name of Jim Koehler's Dad's Drag Racing car, and Jim decided to continue the Avenger name by naming his monster truck after his car. * Now retired Corey Clark drove the truck a few times in Australia. * YouTube ganged some minor controversy in 2016 after several amateur videos of Avenger's World Finals 17 freestyle were muted out due to copyright reasons due to the song that was playing during Avenger's freestyle. At least six videos were muted out by YouTube. One of these videos was a full freestyle compilation uploaded by YouTube user TLITD31. When the video was originally uploaded, YouTube muted the entire video solely due to Avenger's freestyle, so the user had to re-upload the video with Avenger's freestyle clip self-muted out. The blocked out song was Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne. * Avenger was the first ever non-FELD owned truck to win a World Finals championship. Jim Koehler won the freestyle championship at Monster Jam World Finals 4. * At the Monster Jam World Finals 16, Avenger had an onboard shot of the chassis, with a BKT sticker in front for sponsorship purposes. Jim didn't have BKT tires on the truck yet, and as some funny humor, next to the BKT sticker, he wrote "I WISH". World Finals Bodies 1997/2000 - 1994 Chevy 2000/2001 - Dark Green S-10 2002 - Dark Green Bel-Air 2003 - Green Avenger (won his first World Freestyle Championship with this version) 2004 - Orange Avenger 2005 - Orange/Green Avenger 2006 - Chrome Avenger 2007 - Chrome-Neon Green Avenger 2008 - Toxic Green Avenger 2009 - Aqua Blue Avenger 2010 - Flat Black With White Flames Avenger 2011 - Candy Apple Red Avenger (Won second World Freestyle Championship with this version) 2012 - Yellow With Red Flames Avenger 2013 - Purple with different colored pin striping Avenger 2014 - Purple Avenger 2015 - White Avenger 2016 - Hand painted "Junkyard Blue" Avenger with rust 2017- dark green retro S-10 body with chrome logo Other Special Bodies 2003-2004 - Avenger occasionally runs the pickup truck body 2004 - The Orange body is run in October for a show taking place on Halloween. 2009 - Avenger runs a Neon Teal body for the Monster Mash tour. 2009 - Avenger runs an alternate green body with a Fig Newton Sponsorship 2015 - Avenger runs a "Rockin' 0 Points!" body for the Fox Sports 1 Championship series. 2015 - Avenger Re-Runs the Aqua Blue Avenger, but the paint job is slightly different. 2016 - Avenger runs a "Rockin 50 Years!" body for Jim Koehler's Birthday. 2017 - Avenger runs a 20th anniversary S-10 body (same color as the standard Avenger, in contrast to the WF18 body which is darker green). Gallery 12642444_1665365837064226_7648392687465173342_n.jpg|Avenger drag racing car, the inspiration of the Avenger monster truck Avep206a1z.jpg|Avenger 1997-2000 15823129_1214169695335565_558585966650979031_n.jpg 440.jpg Avenger S10.jpg|Original S10 Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 1 and 2 monster-truck-avenger-competing-at-the-monster-truck-challenge-at-B4YFA5.jpg 70a275c6-20d7-43e8-b5f8-e2039c1c05c1.jpg|First Chevy Nomad Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 3 and 4 Avneger 06.jpg|Avenger as a Bel Air Bed5b409-0727-4df4-b084-f2bc02c9b772.jpg|Orange Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 5 5hjghjgkhghkgjkhgkjhgkhgkhgjkhg35.jpg|Orange Avenger being run at the Halloween Route 66 event 17192285 1233622796757711 4970147211439331171 o.jpg Silvaven205a.jpg|Avenger in 2005's pontiac show, running PTM CORP hubs. Silvaven205a3.jpg|Ditto Avenger Half.jpg|Half-darkgreen/Half Orange Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 6 Avenger Chrome.jpg|Chrome Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 7 Avenger 08.jpg|A lighter green Avenger, debuting in 2007 2709d2ee-d6ac-46d0-bcbe-d3d31b101886.jpg|Toxic Green Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 8 avenger2008.jpg|Light Green Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 9 Avenger Blue.jpg|Blue Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 10 2hhhhhh01.jpg|Fig Newton Avenger 2haha82.jpg|Neon-Teal/Seafoam Green body for the Monster Mash Tour Avenger Black.jpg|Black/white Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 11 08lololololo8.jpg|With Orange Wheels Avenger 10.JPG|Avenger with the old paint on his current chassis 13256233_1180785741952956_2400474856178078992_n.jpg Avenger 13.jpg|Avenger with its current scheme avengerst.jpg|Ditto Avneger 11.jpg|Red Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 12 Avneger Yellow.jpg|Yellow Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 13 12045410 451688118373142 1264169244904388165 o.jpg|Candy Apple Red Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 14 Avenger Purple.jpg|Purple Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 15 1900.jpg|Avenger in 2015, without it's sponsorship decals. Avenger Rocking.jpg|Avenger with the "Rocking Zero Points" decal in 2015 b047fa91-ef78-4586-9c36-1c5eeeb327bd.jpg|White Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 16 11045479 1607924759453151 248559789031672037 n.jpg|BKT Tires "I WISH" at the World Finals 16 IMG 6295.jpg|Avenger running a "Scuba" body from 2009 in 2015, a slightly different version from the World Finals 10 paint scheme. DX 1715.jpg|Hand Painted "Junkyard Blue"Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 17 17457421_588420274684040_374161781720129613_n.png 13087918_1038477116263605_3131041391907702626_n.jpg|Scuba Avenger in 2016 IMG_0102.JPG|Ditto 11216837_998909846861552_349458399832299970_n.jpg|Avenger on Rage 13775825 1066524123429391 3870517396741280901 n.png|Rockin 50 Years Birthday body avengerrender.jpg|Avenger's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 2010 SE-MD Avenger (3).jpg|'57 Chevy from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack 2016hwavenger.jpg|White Avenger's Hotwheels 1:24 scale toy. 13010852_775844962550270_340507674388082304_n.jpg 10931318 525977114208541 3310371831425781538 n.jpg|Avenger ATV 8llllllll9.jpg|Boat painted like Avenger at the Monster Jam World Finals 10 2015_164_avenger.jpg 2015_124_avenger.jpg 13516599_1033512310030861_3351652426884097982_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Team Scream Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks